<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mottled Cannabis by Midge03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288286">Mottled Cannabis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03'>Midge03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Car Sex, ChanLix, Drug Use, Incest, Jisung is straight, Jisung voyeur, M/M, Making Out, Seungmin rolls well, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, They’re full brothers, Weed, aged up Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still look older than you, anyone can tell.” And he was right. The difference wasn’t exactly face wise, though being eight years older than the other three did make its difference, but in the way he had his shit sorted out.</p><p>OR: Jisung had always been a little scared of Chan. And now he knew why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mottled Cannabis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off the politics of teenagers in my country, idk how it is elsewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was cold, but what else would it be at the end of October. Jisung had been stupid to not bring a jacket, and he shivered as he looked over the group of boys sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Group was too large a statement though. It was just the four of them: him, Felix, Seungmin and Felix’s older brother Chan sitting outside in a small, LED lit cafè</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Cafe was also a wrong statement. This place was less food and more a sweet excuse for teenagers to crack a joint, their business thriving solely off being a place where kids could get high without the police yelling at them. There was a group of them there right now, about ten private school going boys and girls crowded around a table for four all smoking and feeling each other up. They were loud, yelling at each other and laughing obnoxiously like they wanted everyone to know that they were </span> <em><span class="s2">there </span></em> <span class="s1">and that they were edgy enough to be in a place like this.</span></p><p class="p2">Rookies. In every way.</p><p class="p2">They laughed too hard and touched too much and watched the other people scattered on various tables with too much attention. Like they were screaming their coolness; wanting it to be noticed.</p><p class="p2">Jisung watched as one girl inhaled and let out a puff of dense smoke too large for it to have done anything. It was those thin cigarettes, flavoured and more for selfies than anything else.</p><p class="p2">Rookies.</p><p class="p2">“They’re watching us,” said Felix. Jisung snorted.</p><p class="p2">“Let them.”</p><p class="p2">“We ain’t cool enough for them just yet,” sniggered Seungmin.</p><p class="p2">“Chuck on a cig and they’ll stop,” said Jisung, eyes following the thin cigarette girl as she walked behind a wall to the left with two boys at her arms.</p><p class="p2">“They’re kinda cute though,” said Felix, also watching the group.</p><p class="p2">“Cheerleader effect,” said Chan, speaking for the first time. “They look good together but look at them one at a time and they’re pretty fucking plain.” Jisung zoomed his eyes in on each of the kids.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah you’re right. Curly head has a jawline and that’s about it,” he said.</p><p class="p2">“And he can’t seem to keep his hands to himself either,” sniggered Seungmin, indicating to the way Curly’s hand was sliding down to grip the ass of a red hoodie clad girl. The girl just pushed into his touch, more to show the other girls that she had someone and less because she was truly enjoying it. Any attention worked.</p><p class="p2">“They try too hard,” said Seungmin, stating the obvious.</p><p class="p2">“Yet they’re the ones judging,” said Felix. “Pass me the lighter Ji, I’ll get them to stop watching.” Jisung slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a blue lighter, throwing it to Felix. Felix caught it, holding it in one hand as he fumbled around in his pocket and fished out a packet of Benson; the truly ashy disgusting stuff. He could kick a preppy teenager over with it any day.</p><p class="p2">“Want one?” he asked, offering the pack to Jisung. Jisung took one, waiting as Felix balanced the cigarette in between his lips and lit it. He took a drag and passed the lighter to Jisung, who lit his too.</p><p class="p2">“They impressed?” asked Jisung as he blew out a lace of grey.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, that blonde girl won’t stop staring at you now,” said Seungmin. Jisung laughed, turning to look at the said girl, who still didn’t avert her gaze.</p><p class="p2">“Fucking hell, she really won’t stop.”</p><p class="p2">“Fuck her, that’s what she wants,” said Chan. Jisung reached down, rubbing his crotch and looking at the girl dead in the eye as he did. Her eyes flitted down, and she ripped her gaze away when she noticed what Jisung was doing. Chan gave a barking laugh.</p><p class="p2">“She wanted a gentleman did she?” he said.</p><p class="p2">“She ain’t gonna get a fucking gentleman with all that staring,” said Jisung, turning back to face the boys and taking another drag, letting a few wisps tumble out of his mouth.</p><p class="p2">“Enough for them?” he asked.</p><p class="p2">“Must be, they’re not watching anymore,” said Felix.</p><p class="p2">“Kids are so simple these days,” said Jisung and Chan laughed.</p><p class="p2">“I used to be one of them back in my day,” he snickered, shaking his hand when Felix offered him a cigarette too. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows; he knew Chan was a smoker.</p><p class="p2">“Why not?” he asked, crossing his legs on the rickety plastic seat and getting comfy, letting the smoke warm him properly.</p><p class="p2">“Bad influence on minors,” he said, grinning like he wasn’t the one who had given Felix the money for them just half an hour ago.</p><p class="p2">“We’re not minors,” said Jisung.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“No I know,” said Chan. “But I still look older than you, anyone can tell. They’ll pin your bad habits as my teaching.” And he was right. The difference wasn’t exactly face wise, though being eight years older than the other three did make its difference, but in the way he had his shit sorted out. He just </span> <em><span class="s2">looked </span></em> <span class="s1">like he knew who he was and what he was doing; there was an easy confidence emanating from him like there always was. It was the same way he’d Hey’d Jisung when Felix had picked him up and excitedly told him his brother would be driving them today. If he was being honest, Chan scared Jisung a little. But only a little. Jisung could carry a conversation with him just fine.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung just shrugged and took another puff. The teenagers were gone now, their noise carrying into the street as they walked up the grassy steps and left. He reached the end of his cig and rubbed the butt against the concrete table before lighting another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Their hot chocolate arrived. None of them wanted anything but they were politer than the teenagers in the way they at least got </span> <em><span class="s2">something </span></em> <span class="s1">before hogging a table. The person who brought it was a girl with blue hair and acne scars littering her cute face. Jisung would have smiled at her but she just glared at him as she put the tray down heavily on the table. Jisung glared back.</span></p><p class="p2">“They want everyone to leave so they can go home,” said Chan once the girl had left, eyeing the group of grumpy staff at the small booth where they took orders.</p><p class="p2">“Well fuck them, I’m having this before we go anywhere,” said Seungmin, picking up his mug and blowing. Jisung also picked his up, swirling the contents reluctantly before taking a sip.</p><p class="p2">It was all sugar, but at least it was hot. Jisung dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his shoe as he properly wrapped his fingers around the mug for warmth.</p><p class="p2">They drank. The other odd customers left. The staff stared more violently.</p><p class="p2">“Let’s head home?” suggested Chan after a tall dude in dreadlocks sent a very heavy glare their way. Jisung nodded in agreement.</p><p class="p2">“They really want us gone.”</p><p class="p2">“Let’s go then.”</p><p class="p2">“Hey hey wait,” said Seungmin, holding one hand up. Chan and Jisung halted their motions, waiting as Seungmin left his hand hovering and used the other to chug down his drink.</p><p class="p2">“That’s so not worth it,” said Felix, side eyeing Seungmin.</p><p class="p2">“Better worth than your wasted mugs. At least I’ll be warm for a bit,” retaliated the younger, lowering the empty mug and wiping his lips with the back of his hand before rising. Felix just rolled his eyes and the other three stood up properly, Chan giving a polite nod to the staff as they walked out.</p><p class="p2">Chan had parked a little way away in an empty parking lot, so by the time their ten minute walk came to an end, they were all chilled to the bone. The bitter wind was more obvious here than in the café where the lame bamboo screens gave some shelter.</p><p class="p2">So when they reached the car and had slammed the doors shut to keep away the bite, the first thing Chan did was start the engine and turn the heater on. He let the hot air filter through his fingers for a moment before turning the vents back towards Seungmin and Jisung in the backseat. After that he fiddled with the radio and settled for a generic pop song, letting it play quietly in the background before cracking his knuckles loudly. Felix giggled.</p><p class="p2">“You’re growing old Chan,” he said teasingly. Chan gave him a playful shove with his elbow, but let it go.</p><p class="p2">“We’re safe from prying eyes now so if you want a J lemmie know,” he said. “As long as you kids don’t go around telling people I’m a bad influence,” he added teasingly. Jisung just rolled his eyes and Seungmin chuckled. “Want one?”</p><p class="p2">“What J?” said Felix. Chan gasped.</p><p class="p2">“Oh come on Lixie, have I not trained you well enough?” he said. Felix’s eyes went wide and he giggled at his own stupidity.</p><p class="p2">“Oh fuck, a joint. Yeah I’ll have some.”</p><p class="p2">“You kids at the back want one?” offered Chan, turning around to look and Seungmin and Jisung.</p><p class="p2">“Nah we’re good man. I got my own shit,” said Jisung. He would have taken Chan’s free offer but the guy was still a level above him enough that Jisung wasn’t down. “Although a grinder would help.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah sure man, I got one,” said Chan, turning back around and opening the compartment in front of Felix. He grabbed the grinder and handed it to Jisung, and Jisung fished his own stuff out before taking it and leaning towards Seungmin.</p><p class="p2">“Roll me one Minnie?” he asked, batting his eyelashes. Seungmin rolled his eyes but they both knew he wouldn’t not.</p><p class="p2">“And what do I get in return?”</p><p class="p2">“My Call of Duty disc for the week?” Jisung offered.</p><p class="p2">“That’s weak, you weren’t even gonna use it this week,” he said, but he still took the pouch and paper from Jisung. Jisung grinned and sat back. Seungmin rolled notoriously good joints, despite never having smoked the stuff himself, and Jisung would honestly give him the disc for two weeks if it meant a Seungmin J, but Seungmin was easy. One week and he was bought.</p><p class="p2">Jisung couldn’t be bothered to watch though, so he rested his head on the seat and watched the condensation roll down the window until Seungmin tapped on his shoulder and presented him with a perfectly rolled, beautifully sealed joint.</p><p class="p2">“You owe me ice cream too,” he added, putting on his headphones and getting lost in his phone once Jisung had taken it.</p><p class="p2">Jisung lit it, taking a hit before focusing his attention on Felix and Chan. Chan was in the seat in front of him so he couldn’t see, but he watched as the elder handed their joint over to Felix, along with a lighter. Felix lit it, blowing out the flame that caught before... lifting it up to Chan’s mouth.</p><p class="p2">Jisung saw a grin play on Chan’s face in the dark, and he took the joint between his lips and inhaled. His and Felix’s faces were awfully close when Chan exhaled, and Jisung almost swore he heard Felix let out a small giggle. Weird. He turned to check if Seungmin had noticed but the boy was still invested in whatever was playing on his screen.</p><p class="p2">“You good back there Jisung?” asked Chan. He didn’t seem to be making any move to lower the distance between himself and Felix as the younger took a hit.</p><p class="p2">“I’m sure he’s spiffing,” said Felix through the smoke, brushing off Chan’s question. It was almost like he didn’t want his brother’s attention anywhere but on himself.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah I’m great,” said Jisung, and he took one more hit before lowering his hand and giving the drug some time to drown him. He hoped it would help shake off the odd feeling he was getting. The feeling which would get stronger every time he looked over at Chan and Felix. The two had broken into a quiet aimless chatter; one too agreeable for brothers if Jisung was honest.</p><p class="p2">He told himself they were just close, or he was getting a bad high. He told himself a few times until he almost forced himself to believe it.</p><p class="p2">But that didn’t change the fact that there was something disconcerting about it. Disconcerting in the way Chan touched Felix in all the wrong places. He gripped his thighs instead of patting his shoulders, and he leaned in too close whenever Felix spoke. His touch lingered just a little too long, and his hand dragged just a little too far up Felix’s thigh. They laughed and talked like brothers, Chan jokingly telling Felix he was too young to be getting high somewhere in the mix, but his gaze rested too hotly on the younger. Jisung tried to brush it off again. He took another hit.</p><p class="p2">Maybe he shouldn’t have. Because now the two’s chatter had become whispers, and Chan’s fingers were slipping higher and higher until they were under Felix’s shirt. Under the dim white streetlight his eyes glinted with an almost primal hunger, and Jisung had an urge to lunge up and pull him away from Felix.</p><p class="p2">But Felix was just as invested. He looked at Chan with round eyes, cheeks flushed red and gaze glittery. His lower lip was between his teeth, and he radiated an innocence, one so pure it was almost sickening. What had Chan done to him?</p><p class="p2">Jisung looked on in horror as Chan leaned closer and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, like one does in a horror film when anticipating a jump scare; with a slit thin enough that he could almost see. </p><p class="p2">But Chan didn’t kiss him. He just brushed his lips over Felix’s ear and whispered something to the younger. Whatever it was made Felix happy, because he gave a shy smile and turned his gaze down. He was like a virgin, acting so pure and innocent that Jisung could barely believe such a soul could enjoy the dangerous glare of his brother of all people.</p><p class="p2">This couldn’t be real. Chan’s hand just kept gliding higher and Felix just kept on giving that happy little smile, softening into his brother’s touch. The tension between them was like a nightmare, but Jisung couldn’t keep his eyes off. Had Seungmin put something in his joint?</p><p class="p2">Jisung turned to face Seungmin and found to his misery that the boy had fallen asleep, the glow of the screen still illuminating his face. He’d have shaken the younger awake, the dread of having to deal with this on his own swirling around in his head, but he feared it would make too much noise. It was all like a trance right now and breaking it seemed like it would have the worst consequences. Consequences involving Chan.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he turned back to face Felix and Chan, the latter had brought the joint to his lips. He inhaled, his chest rising, before blowing out as much as he could. He was barely an inch away from Felix’s lips, and Felix nudged even closer, inhaling all the smoke he could. Jisung didn’t know if they’d forgotten about him or just didn’t care. He didn’t want to find out. </span>
</p><p class="p2">That was when Felix whispered something lowly, only the breath from the tip of his tongue reaching Jisung. But Chan obviously heard something proper, and he smirked. Without tearing his eyes from Felix, he stubbed the joint out, dropping the roach in the cupholder and lifting the hand to Felix’s face.</p><p class="p2">He caressed the younger in such a gentle manner that Jisung almost forgot they were brothers. Not even half brothers or brothers who had reunited after years. No. Full brothers. Jisung wanted to cry. Cry out even- tell Felix that there was something wrong with his brother and that his soft touches didn’t match his animalistic gaze. Hell, Jisung didn’t even like boys but he’d do anything to get Felix away from Chan. His closest friend away from his own brother.</p><p class="p2">But maybe there was no point. Maybe Felix was just as fucked up as Chan. He had to be, with the way he let the elder touch him and look at him. Maybe Felix was worse. Worse to be feeding the hunger of someone like Chan.</p><p class="p2">But whether Chan was worse or Felix, it didn’t matter, because when their lips met they were equal. Equal in their sin and equal in the way they both touched. Felix’s eyes were closed and without their wideness and their shine, Felix was was just a pair of lips. A pair of lips slotting into his brother’s mouth, and Chan was a predator.</p><p class="p2">Jisung was frozen.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever purity Felix had was a facade. The way he hungrily ate at Chan’s lips, and the way he managed to bring out satisfied grunts from him meant they’d done this before. They fitted into each other too well. Their tongues met with too much fervour and knotted with too much familiarity. Their lips grew wetter and wetter and when they broke apart there was a string of saliva panning out between them. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Their muffled moans were replaced with laboured breathing, and when the string snapped, the sounds were replaced by the shuffles of Chan climbing over to Felix’s seat. Felix lifted his legs and Chan slotted his under while his back faced the windscreen. He hung his legs down on the other side next to Seungmin, and then he attacked Felix again.</p><p class="p2">Jisung couldn’t see as well now, and he didn’t know if that was a blessing or a nightmare. All he knew was that Felix’s moans and whimpers were becoming louder, and that Chan’s hand was definitely somewhere lower down than before.</p><p class="p2">Jisung hoped it would stay like this. That they would just jerk each other and call it a night, and maybe it wouldn’t be so weird that Jisung would have to walk two hours home in the freezing cold.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when did his wishes ever come true. It took a few whispers from Chan and another sickening giggle from Felix for Felix’s belt to be unbuckling. There was a scuffle and a few words Jisung was too disturbed to register passed before Felix’s trousers had been flung onto the steering wheel. Chan’s pants had been lowered and his dick was out; big Jisung could tell even in the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He didn’t dare think how many times Felix had taken that up his tiny little body.</p><p class="p2">But the way Chan slid into Felix with such ease said enough. The almost empty bottle of lube said enough. Jisung wanted to be sick. He wanted to erase everything he’d seen in the last hour forever, but his eyes remained glued. He kept watching, as though waiting for a glitch to tell him that it was all unreal. That it was a simulation.</p><p class="p2">It never came. Instead Chan started moving, the position only allowing for small shallow thrusts. It clearly wasn’t enough for Felix, and he grabbed at his brothers shirt and asked for more in a sinfully breathy voice.</p><p class="p2">Chan slid out and unhooked his legs from around the seat. He set them down on the ground and adjusted the seat till it was far back enough for him to push all the way into Felix and kiss the boy at the same time. Kiss him like a reassurance.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jisung wanted to tell Felix not to believe him. Not to believe Chan as he whispered sweet nothings to him and left love bites on his shoulders and fucked into him so deep Jisung could almost feel it inside himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shuddered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix’s moans only became louder though, and Chan’s grunts and groans seemed simply to spur him on. Whatever it was, whatever horrific pace they’d set for whatever unnatural urges, Jisung wanted out. He hadn’t asked to be part of this. He hadn’t wanted to know just what their relationship consisted of. He’d just wanted to get high and chill, like a normal kid. </span>
</p><p class="p2">So when the two of them reached their climax and Felix’s cries got so high they hurt Jisung’s ears, and Chan’s grunts so guttural it made Jisung queasy, Jisung dropped the joint still frozen in his grip, opened the door, and ran. Right into the freezing cold.</p><p class="p2">If Chan scared Jisung before, he didn’t know what he felt now. All he knew was that he had to get as far away as possible, before Chan could catch up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who said Felix can’t be Chan’s Aussie little brother AND get fucked by him at the same time?</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>